


Kiss Me Thru the Phone

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Tooth Rotting Fluff, this is so cute and sweet i wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu couldn't face this trip alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Thru the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> there's this tweet from a girl at kcon who saw seventeen facetiming wonwoo in their shared hotel lobby so this is based off of that it was just too cute to ignore

mingyu wakes up early enough to be able to facetime wonwoo. he made sure to check the time between New York and South Korea. 

"wonwoo hyung!" mingyu whispers, "hyung?"

"hi mingyu. show me the night view from your hotel like you promised." wonwoo says, "it's pretty isn't it?" 

mingyu ruffles around the covers making sure not to wake up jihoon in the bed next to him. he pulls his curtains apart to show the view from his room.

the stars scattered across night sky glimmering upon the skyscrapers. cars sped across the streets below the hotel window lighting up the lower half in multi colors. 

"the moon looks so beautiful." wonwoo gushes, "i wish i was there to see it." 

mingyu pouts softly, he wishes wonwoo was here to see it as well. but due to wonwoo being sick he had to stay on his hiatus back in Korea. 

it was such a big milestone for seventeen as a group, it made mingyu sad that his hyung couldn't experience this big moment with them.

"don't pout." wonwoo groans from their dorm room, "doesn't look good on you."

"either does you being sick. when are you gonna get better hyung? you should have been here to see Time Square yesterday. you should have gone shopping with us." mingyu says, "you should have been performing with us." 

wonwoo sighs, "you don't think i already feel bad enough? i really let you guys down and the fans down." 

mingyu groans lowly, "that's not what i meant.. it's just. i miss you." 

the sudden outburst of emotion shocks wonwoo, mingyu could hear it in the way wonwoo gasps and shifts nervously. 

"i miss having you in the same bed as me and having you sleep next to me cause you're always warm. the hotel room is really cold here, hyung." mingyu says, "and i miss your dumb jokes. and practicing and rehearsing with you."

wonwoo sits up fully to rest his phone against his nightstand, he was gaining the weight back he had lost and was looking better. 

"i miss you too, mingyu. but you can't spend your entire trip worrying about me. worry about how jeonghan delivered my rap wrong in adore u, mhm? give me justice for my rap." wonwoo states, "I worked really hard on that!" 

mingyu giggles, "I know, hyung! he was just nervous. he had a big gap to fill. i see you watched our performance?" 

wonwoo nodded as he pushed his too long of bangs out his face. "manager hyung facetimed the entire performance for me. you guys did so well." 

"thank you thank you. next time be sure to be healthy and i can take you to time square! it's way different in person than it is in the movies, hyung! and the stores! they're huge!" 

wonwoo nods, "show me around all the cool places next time?" 

"of course, hyung. hansol won't be the only tour guide in this group, I'll show you all the spots."

wonwoo laughs loudly at mingyu, "you're too cute. thank you for showing me your sky, mingyu. but you really need to get some rest. you had a big show and you leave later in the day."

"the adrenaline is still pumping through me, hyung!" mingyu whines, "don't cut the chat short." 

"i want you to sleep," wonwoo repeats, "im really proud of you." 

mingyu flushes in embarrassment at the random praise, wonwoo was truly sick to be praising mingyu. 

"thanks hyung. see you soon. we'll FaceTime again when i wake up okay?" 

"okay, goodnight." wonwoo smiles. 

"goodnight hyung!" mingyu says as he makes a loud kissy noise to wonwoo. 

he visibly cringes before hanging up FaceTime abruptly. 

the next morning alongside mingyu, seungkwan and hansol join the FaceTime chat in the lobby.

"hyung! we're taking you out today!" mingyu cheers loudly, "be ready to see New York!"

"MINGYU ITS 3AM." 

but they both knew that wonwoo couldn't sleep without him there. mingyu couldn't wait to return by his hyung's side.


End file.
